


The Long Shot

by mercy_fo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Evil Lillian Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, POV Alternating, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/pseuds/mercy_fo
Summary: Kara works as security and bodyguard at LuthorCorp to gain information on the Luthors to hopefully bring them down since her cousin couldn't. With the help of Alex and the DEO, and suddenly getting assigned to the youngest Luthor, justice is suddenly possible.POV alternating as needed.Kara does have her powers.Scientist Lena.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	The Long Shot

Kara decided for the thousandth time since she’s sat down on the hard metal bench that she hates sitting down first thing in the morning. The creases in her pants and bunching of her dress shirt are going to bother her all day. 

Well, that is if she’s going to be working the rest of the day. The email she received first thing this morning said to report to the head of the company’s office when she got in this morning. Every time that Kara has heard of an employee going to this floor, let alone this office, they don’t return back to their position. She’s been racking her brain since she read the email trying to figure out what she could have done wrong to warrant being fired. 

Kara had started for the company just a little less than a year ago and since then she’s moved up from basic security to what they call private security for various department heads or board members, even had a couple close calls. Ironically some were lab experiments gone bad rather than actual attacks against the person she was guarding. But it was nice to see every promotion meant that she was hitting the button on the elevator going another floor or two up. She’s almost half way up the 40 floor building. Now sitting on the 40th floor, she doesn’t know what to think.

“Ms. Danvers, Mrs. Luthor will see you now.”

Kara stands up immediately and straightens her pants and buttons up her blazer to try and hide the wrinkles on her shirt. Nodding, she steps over past the assistant and in the double doors.

Realizing that she’s never actually been in this room before, only stood outside it when someone Kara was detailed to would come up here, she sees the office is probably twice as big as her studio apartment.

Kara continued her trek over the enormous desk, which she noted had hardly any decor or paperwork on it, it looked very overwhelming. She stopped behind the two chairs situated in front of the desk and waited until she was spoken to. 

One thing Kara learned as her new guard job with LuthorCorp was that you were to remain invisible unless spoken to first or there was a threat involved (and you had better be right about the threat).

The matron of the Luthors sat at her desk in a pristine black dress, modest but form fitting, her fingers tapping wildly on the keyboard, nails clean of polish. It reminded Kara of how a First Lady would dress and want to present herself. But Kara knew that the viper she really was would easily appear when threatened.

Finally the keyboard was quiet and Mrs. Luthor turned around to face Kara. “Ms. Danvers, please sit.” She extended her hand to one of the seats.

“Thank you, Mrs. Luthor.” Kara walked around and sat in the right chair, unbuttoning her blazer again. The chair was just as hard as the bench seat outside, obviously meant to not have her visitors stay long.

“How long have you been with LuthorCorp, Ms. Danvers?”

“I believe I’m coming up on 11 months, ma’am.”

“Splendid, I’ve briefly looked at your file my assistant brought up, but it had looked like you’d been here longer with how many positions you’ve changed.”

Mrs. Luthor was actually complimenting her, backhanded as it was. “Yes, it’s been a good way to get to know the company and it keeps me more alert. I like the rotations.”

“Well, that’s actually why I’ve brought you here. My daughter just finished graduate school and is going to come work in our Research and Development department, but with the recent climb of threats against our family and the company, I feel like she needs some protection.” Mrs. Luthor leans back in her chair looking Kara up and down.

“How old are you, Mrs. Danvers?”

“Twenty-six.”

Mrs. Luthor nods, “the reason I ask is that Lena has been stubborn about this protection detail, so I’m trying to find a middle ground. I’m looking for someone to be assigned to her when she’s outside her apartment. So probably a 12-14 hour shift, 5 days a week, maybe 6 depending on work load. We’d provide ample notice of course, but it’s a lot to take on. I don’t know how long we’ll need this for, but I thought she’d be more agreeable if the person I chose could blend in and look like a colleague or friend.”

Kara nodded, “that also would be a benefit for protecting her, it would be an element of surprise to anyone that tried to get near your daughter.”

“Exactly my thoughts as well, Ms. Danvers. No bloodsucking alien will get to someone in my family so easily.”

Kara internally cringed at all of the negative remarks and tried to bury her personal feelings. She has a job to do: protect. Nothing more, nothing less. Even if they are xenophobic. They have rights too.

Suddenly the doors into the office slam open, Kara jumps up and pulls out her pistol from it’s holster on her hip, weapon trained to the ground as she gasps. Stomping into the office was the most beautiful woman that Kara had ever seen. Long black hair wisping behind her from the speed she’s walking, ruby red lips, sporting a black pea-coat with jeans and converse to finish out the confusing ensemble mixing dress and casual.

“Mother, I am not going to be followed around by one of your babysitters.”

Mrs. Luthor simply stares at the young woman.

Kara senses the situation and returns her gun back to its location hidden on her hip and sits back down on the chair.

Mrs. Luthor turns to Kara, “Ms. Danvers, did you hear that? Along with your military awards and exemplary work here, you can now add babysitting to your resume.”

Kara looks over at the visitor, finally connecting the dots when her body decided she needs to breathe again after moving past how stunning the youngest Luthor is.

Mrs. Luthor looks back to her daughter, “Lena, this is Kara Danvers, she will be your bodyguard and security while you are away from your apartment, I will have your work schedule sent to her, but please attach her to your personal calendar as well so she can plan accordingly.”

Kara needs to get on Lena’s side but also remain neutral with her mother as well, as hard as that usually is, this seems to be problematic. Kara waits until she hears a gap in the argument between them. “I have a suggestion?”

Both Luthors turn to her, mouths shut, waiting.

Kara turns to Lena, “Ms. Luthor, why don’t we try this for a month, actually work together, we both give our best effort to this arrangement, then we come back and meet with Mrs. Luthor. From there we can determine if less would be better or even if you’d like a different person assigned to you.”

Kara looks between the two of them, Mrs. Luthor looks over at Lena, “I think that’s an acceptable time frame, don’t you dear?”

Lena huffs, “fine. One month. I’ll make an appointment with Louise.”

Mrs. Luthor simply nods as Lena turns and walks out. “Ms. Danvers, my assistant will have some paperwork for you to sign and then some information on my daughter. Most importantly, a renewed NDA to make sure our reputation stays intact.”

“Of course, Mrs. Luthor.”

Mrs. Luthor stands and holds out her hand, and Kara follows closely behind, gripping her hand gently. “I’ll see you in a month, good luck.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Luthor.” Kara nods her head a final time and heads out of the office, she finds Lena standing at the desk talking to Mrs. Luthor’s assistant. Kara stands a respectable distance behind her, waiting for her turn.

Lena turns slightly to see who stepped behind her. “Louise put us down for Tuesday at 9 AM in 4 weeks. She added it to both of our calendars.”

“Excellent, thank you.”

Both women stood awkwardly there looking at inanimate objects until Mrs. Luthor’s assistant, Louise finally spoke up, “Ms. Danvers, here is your packet of information on Ms. Luthor. I’ve added some contact numbers at the front, including Mrs. Luthor’s personal number should the occasion arise for you to contact her directly such as an emergency, otherwise please direct all calls through me.”

“Of course, thank you, Louise.”

The older woman nodded and began working on other tasks.

Lena sighs, defeat all over her face, “So, shall we?”

“Yes, where to?”

“Home. I don’t start work until tomorrow. But we might as well go over whatever horrendous information my mother put in that binder for you to learn about me.”

Kara smiled softly, “alright, lead the way, Ms. Luthor.”

“Lena, please call me Lena unless in front of my family or a client.”

Kara nodded, “Lena. Got it.”

Lena turned and led the way to the elevator. 

“So what floor is your office on?”

“Well the lab where I’ll primarily be at is in the basement, but as a Luthor, my mother demands that I have an office up here with them, so my office is next to Lex’s on the 39th.”

Damn. Kara got a huge promotion. She was really moving up in the company. She’s exactly where she needs to be to hopefully do some good, finally be able to make progress after a year of work to get here. Alex will be so pleased to hear this update on her mission. Expose and take down the Luthors once and for all.


End file.
